Now, It's War!
by Pureh
Summary: Francine bumps into Arthurand falls for him. Alfred is Arthur's bestfriend and is in love with him.  Neither know Arthur's sexuality and it turns into a war for the student council president's affection! Fem!France. Choose your own ending! USUK, FrUk
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Now, It's War!**

** Rating: T**

** Warnings: Fem!France, Fem!Canada, **

** *This story will contain two endings. So you can pick who he ends up with!**

** USUK(woo!) **

** FrUk**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Arthur finished his discussion with the headmaster and his eyes darted up to the clock and gasped "I'm sorry! I'm really behind my work! I've got to go!" the blonde collected his papers and burst out the door, going at a fast pace. He scowled "Damn!" he glanced down at his paper,not aware of the girl ahead who had just exited the bathrooms. By the time he looked up, the crash was inevitable. Both went flying to the ground on impact. The girl made a small squeak and Arthur groaned. He stood,rubbing his hand and he extended his hand to help the girl up. She took it and winced a bit. "I'm sorry sorry, I'm in a rush and I wasn't paying attention. Are you alright?" Arthur bent over to collect his scattered paper. The girl began to help him. "Oh no, I'm fine. My name is Francine Bonnefoy." She smiled, her accent obviously French. She wore her wavy blond hair in two low pigtails and had pretty blue eyes. "Arthur Kirkland." she let out a gasp when she saw his face. He had the greenest eyes she'd ever seen and messy blond hair. His eyebrows were large, but only added to his good looks. And Francine could hear the English accent. "I'm the student council president. Sorry for being so careless." Francine was too infatuated to reply. "Real sorry, but I can't stay and chat." Arthur sighed " I'm behind on my work and I want to do it before the damn American comes to distract me!" Despite the way he said the last part, Francine could tell he cared about said "American". She chuckled "Alright bye!" she watched as he ran down the hall. She felt envious that the 'American' was close Arthur and had the privilege of being able to go into Arthur's office and hang with him. Se was already convinced that American Arthur spoke of was a girl that Arthur had a crush on. For some reason, it slightly angered the French girl. Francine felt her stomach get fluttery and her heart beat after when she thought of Arthur. But she shrugged it off for just being shocked and surprised from what happened. She fixed her hair and continued walking down the hall.<p>

/\/\|/\/\

Arthur had just finished the last of his paperwork when the door burst open and Alfred ran over as wrapped his arm around Arthur's neck. "Hey! You done?" "Yes, you git, I'm done." "Okay duuude, let's get somethin' ta eat! Oh, I know! How about McDonalds?" "You mean that filthy American garbage? No thanks, I'll pass." "Naaah, it's great c'mon!" Alfred moved his arm and grabbed Arthur's hand, yanking him up. "Fine, fine. Relax, you dolt. Le me get my coat and work together." he huffed and gathered up some work to do at home. Then he threw his coat on and they walked out, Arthur slamming the door and locking the room. The two uniformed boys walked down the deserted hall, chatting quietly. Neither of them noticed Francine also walking down the hall behind them, listening intently.

"Yo Art, I dare ya to eat five burgers!" "No you blithering American twit! I don't want to get a heart attack and die." Alfred simply laughed "Stop complainin'"

And the pair walked out the door into the frigid night air.

"How can you eat this stuff?" Arthur sipped at his large lemonade, picking at his burger he had taken one bite of. "It's so greasy. English cuisine is much better." "Aw, don't complain. You get to spend time with me! Here, you can have my fries and I'll take your burger!" "Alright" Arthur sighed. He liked the fries and could eat them. They switched foods and Alfred took a bite, ignoring the bite Arthur had already taken. "So how was your day?" Arthur made small talk. "Eh..it was cool. Gilbert tried to claim that he was more awesome than me. Pfft, lies! And yeah, everything else was boring..". Arthur facepalmed. "Alfred, you nor Gilbert are, by any standards, awesome." "Broseph, stop hatin'!"

All Arthur could do was roll his eyes. The Englishman picked up a fry and nibbled on it absently, thinking. "So Arthur..whatcha wanna talk about?" "Well, earlier today I accidentally ran into this girl. Apparently her name is Francine." "Duude, you got a crush on her?" Arthur didn't notice how Alfred's eyes got a bit darker. Arthur frowned and slapped him lightly "Of course not, git." Alfred's eyes brightened, still going undetected by Arthur. "Haha dude, I wanna meet her!" Arthur chuckled "Sure thing. Are you done eating? Would you like to go home or something?" Alfred nodded, throwing away both of their trash. "Yea, let's go!" Arthur stood, holding on to his not yet finished lemonade. The pair were roommates. Then the exited the eatery and walked down the sidewalk, into the frigid night air to their dormitory.

Francine pulled the brush through her mangled and gnarled blonde hair. Brushing it was a pain. And her roommate, Madeline was no where to be seen. Sighing, she gave up and set the brush on her table and strolled into the bathroom. She turned the water on for her shower and stripped down, her mind on Arthur. For some reason, her mind always wandered back to the student council president. Tomorrow, she decided as she stepped into the steaming water, she would visit him in his office. But first of all, she needed to think of an excuse as to why she was there. She eased as the heated water dripped down her hair and skin, relieving her of the day's stressful events. She heard the door to the dorm open as she stepped out and wrapped the towel around herself. "Hey Maddy!" "Hello Francine. How're you?" "Ah good. I ran into this guy today! His name is Arthur." "Arthur Kirkland?" "Yep, why?" the Frenchgirl asked. "My brother Alfred hangs with him! The two are always fussing about something." "Hmm..really?" Francine murmured, getting her pajamas on. She grabbed a book and settled into her bed. She had always loved the duvet her mother had made for her. Sleep always came easy when she used it. Today, however, she seemed a bit more troubled. "You okay, Fran?" "Yes." she nodded "I'm good. Why?" "Oh! Um, because wouldn't you normally blow dry your hair?" "Ah! Yes. I forgot! Merci!" She got out of her bed and plugged up the blow dryer, sighing. She muttered a few French curses, annoyed at herself. Arthur seemed to just ruffle her up. She grabbed the dryer and began drying her hair, feeling the warmth on her face helped to contain her nerves. Once that task was completed, she decided that tea would help to relax her. So she walked over, to prepare a cup of Earl Grey. She got out all the tea things and put some of the pre mixed tea from a canister into a container filled with heated water.

A few minutes later, she pressed a button and the tea dumped into her cup, the pre-mixed part remaining in the cup. She added sugar and grabbed her cup to sit on her bed and read her book. Her hair was tied into a messy bun as to keep it out of her face. She heard the shower turn on and Figured Maddy was in there. Francine sipped at her drink and read her book,in a state of bliss.

Around ten minutes later, the water cut off and Madeline stepped out, dressed in her pajamas. Her light,sandy brown hair was in a ponytail and she laid down in her bed,putting her glasses on the table next to her bed and snuggling into her duvet. "Don't stay up too long." she mumbled, barely coherent in her drowsed state. Maddy turned her lamp off,whilst Francine's remained on. She sighed and closed her book,setting it on her own table,setting the cup in the same location. She turned her lamp off and laid in her bed under the duvet,and she drifted into a light sleep.

Morning came all too fast for the sleepy French girl. She yawned and stumbled out of bed. The scent of pancakes wafted in the dorm and she figured Maddy had made some or breakfast. Grinning, she walked into the kitchen area. "Thanks Maddy!" she found the pancakes sitting on a plate. The blonde drizzled syrup on the breakfast and dug in.

"Welcome, Frannie. Now hurry and get dressed soon, we need to Lear for class." Madeline murmured, putting on the uniform skirt and sounding like a mum. Francine nodded and obliged, putting her empty plate in the sink. She disappeared into the bathroom to work on her mass of blonde hair. She pulled a brush through it, wincing when it snagged occasionally. She decided not to put it up in a ponytail and she threw on a red headband to match the uniform.

"Hurry!" Madeline stamped her foot on the ground impatiently. " se détendre! I'm almost done!" Francine replied, buttoning up her blazer. The uniform consisted of a red pleated skirt for girls or red dress pants for the guys and a black blazer, lined with gold stitching and a white dress up shirt and a gold tie. "All ready!" Francine grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder "Let's go." Madeline nodded and the pair walked out the dormitory, chatting.

When they walked past the boys dormitory, they ran into a certain Prussian-German that Madeline apparently had a crush on. When he saw them he grinned and ran over! "'Sup Maddy and Francine!" Madeline blushed and looked at her shoes. "H-Hey Gilbert." "Oui, Bonjour Gilbert. " "Aw, call me Gil, or Awesome!" he cackled and fell into step next to Madeline. She turned redder as her and the albino talked. Francine chuckled to herself and looked at the sky.

Arthur had always despised waking up. His alarm went off and he clambered out from his warm, cosy bed. Mumbling in audible words, he stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed a plain scone to eat. Arthur rubbed his eyes and made himself tea. His favourite kind had always been Earl Grey. He munched on the scone, too tired to register the taste of it. Alfred hadn't yet woken up, due to the fact that Arthur got up almost an hour before him so he could be at school early to get work done. He finished his tea and scone and made his way groggily to the bathroom to freshen up. He first brushed his teeth, making sure they sparkled. Once that task was complete, he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked tired and worn out. Arthur reached for his brush and tried to brush his unruly blonde hair. Unable to tame the hair, he gave up and rinse his face. Then he put on his uniform, pinning on his special student council badge. And he got his bag and headed out the door.

And he did all of this before his American roommate even awoke.

The walk to school from the dorms was always boring and never exciting. Arthur used the much needed private time to think about things. He popped his headphones in his ear and listened to his music. "Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Draw a circle, that's the Earth. I am the United Kingdom!" He sung along quietly. The song was bright and cheerful and he liked the tune. It was very catchy!

When he arrived at the big building, it was scarcely populated. He immediately veered into his office and set his stuff down. He pulled out a sheet of paper and began deciding on where the school's budget money would I as what thugs would get funding cut. He reluctantly decided to remove 250 more pounds from the choir programme, knowing they'd be angry at him. Sighing he grabbed a different seat to add some numbers when the door burst open. "What do you want, Alfred?" he muttered, without looking up. But instead of a cheery Anerican voice, he was greeted by a cool French accent instead. "Oh! Francine! I'm sorry I thought y-" "Nono, don't worry about it." Francine walked over to Arthur and leaned over to see what he was doing. Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose "So..did you need something?" he sounded impatient. Francine wanted to be close enough to him to where he would be his normal self around her. The door burst open again and there was Alfred "Yo Artie!" he raced over, tripping over his feet and landing flat on his face. "Oh great it's the American git. What the hell do you what?"

"Hey!" Alfred pouted, standing "She gets to come in here without you yelling! No fairr!" "Well I'm sure she has a good reason, unlike you! Fobbish twit! And grow up and act more civilised!"

Alfred harrumphed and sat down in a chair. "Fine. When you're done talkin' with her, let's go so we can get to class!" "Sure thing, idiot. Sorry about that Francine, did you need something?" "Uh..no. Not really." "So this is Francine? Nice to meet ya, I'm Alfred. But call me 'The Hero' cause I am!" He laughed and Arthur facepalmed. Then he stood and grabbed Alfred by the hand and began dragging him out. "Come along, Francine. Time for class now." "Um, okay. What class do you have? I've got World History!" "We both have Human Ethics." Arthur replied. "Looks like

we got in opposite directions..do see you later!" Arthur waved and began dragging Alfred away with him. Alfred waved and called, "Byee, see ya laters!" "Stop ruining the English language, you damn American prat!"

Francine had to admit. We was a bit jealous of Alfred. He brought out the side of Arthur she never got to see. His true nature. And sure, so he was mean, but Alfred got to see the real him. Francine couldn't see it because he was courteous to girls. But around everyone else, he was snappy and mean. She giggled, thinking about him. She barely knew him and yet he intrigued her. Made her want to know more. She couldn't figure out why. What was it about the stuffy,grouchy English student council president with prominent eyebrows that interested her? He walked down the hall able to hear some of Arthur's shouting. She snickered and entered the class. Because she was early, by many people were in the class yet. A few students straggled in every few minutes or so.

She was lost in her thoughts when her Hungarian friend, Elizaveta, or just Liz, walked up to her. -ou listening?". "Huh? What..?" Francine had zoned out. "I said..are you listening? I was trying to tell you about Roderich! I really like him and I heard he's going to ask me to the upcoming dance! I'm so excited!" she jet out a small squeal. Francine laughed "That's great!" "And how's your love life?" "Uhh..fine,I guess?" "Got your eyes on anyone?" "Well I met the student council president a-" "Arthur? Ick! He's hot, but so mean!" Francine laughed. "Yeah,but? I dunno. I don't like him or anything,I was just saying."

"Hm..okay. Besides, I heard his best friend Alfred is in love with him. But no one knows if Arthur is straight or not. Anyway, I'm going to go to my seat! Bye!" Francine watched as the girl walked away. So Alfred liked Arthur, huh?

Interesting.

Very interesting, indeed.

Madeline sighed. She was practically invisible to everyone,with the exception of a few. Right now,Gilbert was talking to her excitedly about his pet bird, Gilbird. She chuckled as he talked about the bird's weird antics. Like how Gilbird liked to sit in his hair. "It can be kind of unawesome, but I love him anyway! Hey, Birdie, you listening?" "Huh? Yeah. And why did you call me Birdie?" "I dunno. You kind of remind me of a bird, so that's why!" He laughed and smiled. " Oh! I was kinda wonderin if you wanted to go to the Dance with me? It's kinda early, I know but-" "Of course I'll go!" she wanted to throw her arms around him. So that's what she did. He laughed "Haha, okay! You must be really happy then, huh Birdie?" she didn't even have to reply.

The day went considerably well for Madeline. A few people that never noticed her before said hi to her. And then before she knew it, lunch came around. She waved to her brother, who was following a very annoyed Brit on his way out of the lunchroom to his office, both of them had lunches. She chuckled and sat down at her table. Gilbert sat across from her. "Hey Birdie!" he grinned "Hey Gil!". The two talked before Francine and Antonio and Lovino joined them. Francine plopped down next to her and sighed,in a worn out manner. Lovino and Antonio sat, Lovino yelling about how Antonio was a bastard and Antonio tried to calm him("Lovi,Lovi! Calm down! You know you love me~!"). Madeline laughed and Gilbert announced that him and Maddy were going to the dance together and had started dating. "Aw! Good for you, Maddy!" Antonio grinned and proudly proclaimed him and Lovino were going. Said Italian huffed and looked away.

Francine laughed and said that she remained single.

The whole lunch room went silent when a certain blonde haired, green eyed Brit stormed in. He threw his lunch in the trash as Alfred ran behind him "ARTIE! Waitttt!" "Fuck off,twat!" Arthur left the lunch room and Alfred followed suit. "I'M SORRRRRY!" He screamed. Then there was a wave of laughter in the room and talking resumed. Francine's mouth was agape. And Gilbert just laughed.

Madeline still didn't know what she had just witnessed.

|/\/\/\|/\/\/\|

I hope you enjoyed chapter one!

Yes, I know Madeline and Gilbert got together quick, but it's all planned, I promise!

It's funny because I'm more of a Franada fan than PruCan, but Franada wouldn't work for this story.

Until next time!

Pureh.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Made me happy! Yeah, I'm a USUK fan, but I couldn't help but write this. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I usually type my chapters on my phone.

|/\/\/\|/\/\/\|

Arthur, who was thoroughly annoyed, sat down at his desk and began furiously scribbling down things on paper. Alfred followed behind him, wailing apologies. "Alfred, leave me alone!" "B-But Artieee.." The American pouted. "I said out!" Alfred sighed in defeat and sauntered out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "I swear that annoying American! Always getting on my nerves!" This time, Alfred had gotten to some of Arthur's papers and doodled all over them writing things like 'I'M THE HERO!' and 'HERO 4 LIFE!' and drawings of burgers and superheroes. Those papers were important and now the president had to go request copies, making it seem like he was incompetent. But maybe he HAD been a bit harsh. Trying to rid his mind of thoughts of Alfred, he busied himself with planning the dance. Arthur knew everyone was excited for the dance and he wanted to make it great, without going over his budget. If it was bad, the student population would hate him more. He knew that he wasn't all that liked. But it was between him and the yaoi-crazed Elizaveta. And no one wanted to risk having her for president.

Hours passed before the Briton emerged from his office. It was well after when school got out, so he figured that he'd be walking alone. But his thought was proved wrong when he saw Francine waiting for him outside his office. "Oi, what're you doing here all by yourself, Francine?" "Oh..um..Madeline! Yeah, I was waiting for her but she never showed and I,uh, didn't want-" Arthur chuckled and nodded "I get it. Well, I'll walk you to the dorms if you'd like." "Really? Merci!" Arthur laughed and began walking out, the French girl falling into step along side of him. "So pourquoi êtes-vous ici si tard?" When she was nervous, she often spoke in her native tongue. "Uh..English please?" "Oh yes, sorry. I said why are you here so late?" "Student Council Presidential stuff. Nothing too interesting. Some of my papers got ruined by Alfred." he sighed. Francine visibly stiffened. "You alright?" "Oh, yeah. Fine fine. What did Alfred do to your papers?" "Ehh..wrote stuff like 'HERO 4 LIFE' and drew burgers." Arthur frowned, recalling what the American did. Francine tucked a lock of golden hair behind her ear "He really did that?" "Oh yeah. That's Al for you. Ah! We're at the girls' dorms. I'll see you." Arthur smiled and his phone rung. It played a cheery pop sounding song and he answered, annoyed "What is it Alfred?" Francine watched as his facial expression changed. "YOU DID WHAT? Ugh." he snapped his phone shut and marched away, angry. Francine laughed and walked into the dorms.

/\\\

"Maddy, I'm home!" she called out, furrowing her brow when she was greeted with silence. "Huh. She must not be home yet. She might want to hurry, if she wants to make curfew!" She weaves her way into the kitchen, deciding to prepare food for her and her roommate. "Hmm..I'll make Pot Au Feu!" she ransacked the small kitchen for ingredients. Grinning when she got them all, she began to clean the meat. Her ees wandered to the clock. '6:24. Earlier than I thought' she murmured.

An hour later, the meal of stewed beef and mixed vegetables was prepared. And Madeline wasn't home. And she hadn't even sent Francine a text or something to tell her. Scowling, she ate her plate of food alone, left to reminisce about her time with Arthur. Yet, she still didn't know why being around him excited him so much. Even if he could be mean and snappy. She chewed on the beef boredly and then stood to turn the TV on. She watched a few programmes, laughing hollowly at a scene in Family Guy. She finished her dinner and cleane up, setting his dish in the sink to be washed later.

Francine pulled out her bag and began to work on some homework. But that was no fun, so she decided to take a shower. The heat always calmed her nerves.

Once she was out of shower and had changed into her nightclothes, she grabbed a book of her desk and checked the time. 10:37. Madeline better hurry. Curfew was at 11:00. Giving out a bored sigh, she snuggled up in her bed and began to read. And then the door burst open.

There was Madeline, dressed in the uniform, her coat and a scarf and gloves. But the scarf wasn't hers. "Gilbert gave it to me." she had explained when Francine asked.

"So you two dating now?" "Y-Yeah." Madeline blushed and stared at her feet. "Anyway, I'm going to take a shower." "Okay. Good thing you made it before curfew. Next time try to at least send me a text so I don't think you're dead, okay? I made pot au feu for you. I'll go warm it up." Francine hid her annoyance and nonchalantly got up to heat up her roommate's food.

When Madeline returned, her light brown hair finally out of the braids, her food was set on a plate next to a glass of water. "Thanks, Fran!" Maddy grinned and ran a hand through her hair, which was curly due to the braids. She quickly ate the French dish, smiling. "That was great. I'm gonna go to bed now. I'll see you." She stood and made her way to her bed. Sighing, Francine put away the dishes and also went to bed, her mind still on Arthur.

/\\\

Arthur opened the door to his dorm only to be greeted by loud rock music and Alfred, sitting down and playing a video game. "Hey, dude! Wanna play in the Deathmatch on Assassin's Creed?" "Ugh. Americans. Sure, whatever. Let me take my cost off first." Arthur shrugged out of his jacket and hung it up. Idly, he made his way back to his roommate and sat down, grabbing a controller and signing in to his Xbox Live account. His gamer tag was ThatTeaDrinkerBrit and Alfred's was HeRo101. Not surprising.

The two competed for a while, Alfred winning most of the games, before Arthur gave up insisting he had a lot of work to do. Which wasn't exactly a lie. He got up and disappeared into the little 'study' they had set up. That Alfred rarely used("Studying? Haha, heroes don't need to study!"). He pulled out his plans for the dance and began brainstorming ideas for the food. "Hey, whatcha doin'? Can I help?" "Please go Alfred. I'm planning things for the dance, alright?" "Oh! I see! Need any ideas?" "No, but thank you for your offer. Now leave, git." Alfred, for once, obliged and left the Briton to his thoughts and work. He decided on mini sandwiches and assorted treats. Not wanting to put much work into it, he put down Spirite and Coke for drinks alongside water. He set his pen down on the desk and leaned back in his chair. He wondered about Francine. And Alfred for some reason. He was just confused. Groaning, he stood and made himself a cup of tea and appeared again in his bathrobe. He took a quick shower and sipped his tea when he was done. The warm liquid on his lips instantly made his worries release. "I see you're ready for bed!" Alfred commented, in his Superman pajama bottoms. "So are you." Arthur pointed out, finishing his drink. He rinsed the cup out and cleaned it. Then he made his way into bed.

He had a dreamless sleep.

/\\\

Francine groaned as the obnoxious beeping blared from her alarm clock. She slammed his fist on the off button, using her other hand to rub the sleep from her eyes. She got up to start her morning ritual.

When she finally finished eating and combing her hair and such, it was already well past the time she needed to leave. Madeline was still curled up in bed. Francine shrugged and opened the door, a cold breeze of dry air hitting her face, blowing her hair back. She squinted and trudged out, facing the winds head on. Her blonde hair whipped wildly amidst the breeze and her scarf flapped out,occasionally smacking her face. "pouah, que diable!" she hissed. The wind settled down a bit, making walking easier. Thankfully it was only a ten minute walk to the centre of the campus. Where most classes took place. When she arrived, not many students seemed to be there. She expelled air and decided to head down to the school Café, where they had breakfast currently being served. She ordered a cup of coffee and drank it, not caring how the hot liquid scoured her throat and burned her tongue. She only drank the putrid liquid because she was not yet fully awake. And everyone knew coffee gave you a sugar boost. She sipped, observing students walk by. She saw the Lithuanian boy walking past with his presumed boyfriend, named Feliks. The blonde polish boy was rambling rather loudly about some programme that was on the night before. The brown haired boy listened to him patiently, nodding every now and then to show he was engaged. She saw Vash and Lily walking, Vash giving every guy that even glanced at him sister a death glare. Francine couldn't help but laugh. Finishing her coffee, she decided to walk around before class started. But her ears were lured to a room where soft piano notes drifted out. The song was sweet and almost melancholic. The notes sometimes took a sad sounding dip, only the have the mood lightened with bright, bouncy notes. Then another piano joined in and the two instruments synchronised perfectly, one playing melody and the other harmony. Francine cautiously peeked in to see none other than Arthur Kirkland and a brown haired boy, named Roderich from Austria. The two pianists continued playing until the song ended. And Francine snuck off, not wanting to be caught. 'Huh, so the president plays piano, too? Interesting' she hummed a French tune to herself, as she cheerily skipped to her class.

/\\\

Madeline awoke and checked her clock to see the time. "11:28? Oh no! I'm really late. But oh well," she sighed "Might as well just not go today.". She got out of bed and groggily entered the bathroom. And she observed herself in the mirror. She had her wire- framed glasses, her light brown hair wavy from having been kept in braids and her blue eyes clogged with sleep. She looked horrible. And she decided that she needed a wardrobe change. But before she could do that, the doorbell went off. Maddy opened the door to see Gilbert standing there. "Hey Gil. Why are you here? Actually, how did you even yet INTO the girls' dorms?" "Sup Birdie!" he wrapped his arm around her and laughed "Don't worry about it! Why aren't you in class?" "I could ask you the same thing." "Haha! You know me! It's not awesome to be in class everyday. Wanna go out then? Spend the day together?" "Hmm..sounds good. Just let me get dressed." Gilbert stepped back, to see Madeline, in fuzzy pajama pants with red Maple leaves on them, grey T-shirt and polar bear slippers. "HAHA! Okay. Get dressed." Maddy rolled her eyes and pulled Gilbert in, shutting the door. "Now just sit down and relax." she murmured, grabbing clothes to change into. Then she walked away, into the bathroom. Gilbert simply nodded and flopped down on her bed.

"Done." Madeline came out ten minutes later, strutting a pair of dark wash jeans, a light blue sweater and a blue pea coat complete with a matching set of dark blue knitted gloves, hat and scarf. She wore a pair of light blue Uggs and all in all, looked pretty damn warm. "Oh, nice, Birdie!" Gilbert grinned and stood up, taking Madeline's hand and leading her out of the dorm.

The cold air chilled Maddy's stomach and made her throat dry. She tried breathing through her nose, to warm the air up a bit in her throat. Gilbert had a goofy grin on his face as the couple made their way to a dainty little café just outside the campus of their school. When they arrived, Gilbert held open the door. "You first, Birdie!" Madeline blushed and stepped in, immediately followed by the Prussian. They found a table with a good view of the outdoors and Madeline picked up a menu. "Hmm..I think I'll get the Maple syrup doughnut and a coffee. What about you, Gil?" "Hm..I'll take just a bagel with butter and a totally awesome iced coffee." Madeline made a face "Iced coffee? That stuff is disgusting!" "Pfft, nu-uh! It's deliciously amazingtastical!" Madeline laughed and lightly smacked Gilbert's arm. He made a show of being in 'pain' until the waitress arrived. "Hello. What would you two like?" "A bagel with butter and an iced coffee for me, and a maple syrup doughnut and coffee for the lady!" Gilbert gave a cheeky grin as the waitress sauntered off, assuring them their food would arrive soon before she left. The albino and the brunette were left to talk among themselves. "So why didn't you go to class today,Birdie?" "I overslept. Then I just didn't feel like going." Madeline gave a small shrug and stared absently out the window. And she gasped when she saw a very pissed off Arthur storm by, his location seeming undetermined. "Hey! Why is Arthur out there?" Gilbert looked up when he heard this "What?"

/\\\

~Earlier~

Arthur huffed as he sat down in class, his glare darkening when Alfred entered. Francine sat diagonally across the room behind him, and Alfred sat directly behind him. The class was going absolutely normal and the teacher talked about the history of the Roman Empire. She was just getting to Hadrian's Wall when the door burst open to reveal a red haired male with green eyes and the trademark eyebrows. "Oh shit." Arthur mumbled, his eyes widening. "Oi, there you are! Big brother Scot is here! C'mon let's go and g-" "I'm deeply sorry, but I can't just leave class with you, Scot. It's not very mature" When Arthur spoke the last word, Scot launched into an embarrassing story about Arthur as a child. "SCOT!" Arthur yelled, his face burning at everyone's laughter. "No, hold up lil' bro. I'm getting to the good part! Okay, so then Arthur told the fairy that he-" That was it. Arthur stood, feeling a bit hurt when he noticed both Francine and Alfred laughing, and he grabbed his stuff and marched out. "Aw, wait Artie!"

Arthur was sure he had his tears under control. Scot knew e was sensitive. Hell, why was one of his brothers here, anyway? Not like they gave a fuck about Arthur's well being and what happened to him. He figured Scot had come just to embarrass him. He cursed again and slammed the doors open, racing out to the gates that led outside the campus.

He trudged through the city, and thought he caught a glimpse of Madeline from the corner of his eye. But he was probably just seeing things. The air stung his lugs and he shivered. "I should have grabbed my coat." he had nothing to protect him but his blazer. And he didn't even know where he expected to go to. He would walk until his anger dissolved. He was always able to deal with his brothers when he was younger, so now shouldn't be any exception. He blinked back wetness in his eyes and continued forward. He looked back,and breathed a sigh of relief when he found that no one was following him. He was convinced that Scot was telling the whole class of his deepest, darkest secrets. For now, Arthur decided, he would stay in the refuge of his office.

Once again, the sun seemed to rise extra early, for the simple fact that Arthur was dreading the next day at school. He hurriedly rushed out of his warm bed, and threw on the uniform. He combed his hair and didn't even bother to grab something for breakfast. He threw the door open and made a beeline for his office, while trying to minimize the amount of people that got a clear view of him. He successfully made it to the school and charged down the halls, only stopping when he reached his office.

When he finally did make it to his office, he barricaded himself inside the room, alone in his solitude and papers and dull walls.

The day dragged on, as Arthur finished paperwork after paperwork. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out a book and absently flipped pages, his eyes skimming what little words he could perceive. That soon lost its interestingness as well. His eyes wandered to the clock. It was already lunchtime! 'Finally!' Arthur peered out the window and quickly ran out, into the lunchroom.

As soon as he entered, the room went silent, and laughter broke out. Feeling embarrassed and bad, he quickly grabbed the closest food, which happened to be an apple. Deciding, he'd have to settle for that, he quickly stumbled out, tripping on his own feet. He picked himself up and hobbled out, ignoring the calls of "Artie!" and "Angleterre.". The lag name he had no idea what it meant, but it sounded awfully French. He continued out, not slowing his pace for anything.

He reached the office and collapsed into his chair, breathing heavy. The apple would not be sufficient for a lunch, but there was no way in hell he was going back for more. He didn't understand why he was cursed with bad luck. Now he would be made fun even more than usual and hated worse and criticised more harshly. But Alfred, his only loyal friend, was liked by everyone and automatically popular. Why did life seem to hate him and only him? the phone went off shrilly and he reluctantly answered it "Arthur Kirkland, student council president speaking." "Yo, Art. I forgot to tell ya, Dylan is gonna start attending your school starting next Monday." It was Friday "Damn it, really?" But by that time, his Scottish older brother had already hung up.

Alfred had to admit, he felt bad or laughing at the stories Scot told them. When Arthur ran out, and didn't appear again that day, he felt worse. At rugby practice, he even seemed different, letting easy catches slip by. His mind was elsewhere. He wanted to see the Brit. Lately, whenever Alfred got back to the dorms, Arthur hadn't yet arrived or was already curled up, asleep, under his duvet.

Sighing, Alfred set his rugby stuff down and took a quick shower, before curling up in his own bed.

Alfred didn't see much of Arthur when Friday came. Only saw the blond when he would slink through the café to grab something for lunch. Sometimes, he wouldn't even be there. Word was that Arthur locked himself in the Student Council President office. During lunch on Friday, Alfred got up and headed down to Arthur's office, only to see Francine trying to coax an unresponsive Arthur out from the safe zone that was his office. "F-Francine?" "Oui. Que voulez-vous?" "I'd prefer if you spoke English.." "Ugh. What do you want?" "Well I'm here to try and get Artie to go to class." "Artie huh? Where'd you come up with such a ridiculous nickname for Angleterre?" "What kind of name is Angleterre?" "I'll have you know, since Arthur comes from England, Angleterre is French for England." Alfred just rolled his eyes "Listen, you can just go away and let ME take care of Artie." "Hah, not a chance American Boy!"

What a wonderful friendship they will have.

/\/\/\|/\/\/\

I hope you enjoyed this!

Now, I must work on Chapter Three!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update. I have a lot of work at school. Stupid school for giving lots of exams. **

Francine and Alfred bickered back and forth outside Arthur's office. "You're a stupid American fatass!" "Yeah? You're a dumb French frog eater! So suck it!" "Well you-" the door burst open, cutting off Francine. "Both of you, shut the hell up. I'm trying to get work done." Arthur hid his sadness easily, but his green eyes were still tinged with pain. And it showed through, seeing as his eyes weren't as sharp when he yelled. Both Francine and Alfred noticed. "Oh, haha! Sorry Art! Need any help?" "Oui. We're of your service!" Francine smiled. Arthur hung his head in his hand, "N-no. Please just go to your respective dorms." Arthur prayed that they didn't notice how much more pale he was and how he was shaking. "Hm..o-okay. I'll see you later, Angleterre! C'mon American idiot." Francine grabbed Alfred's shirt and began dragging him off, not giving him time to say goodbye. Arthur uttered a few words and shut the door. Once he was sure the two troubling teens were gone, he sunk down to the floor, coughing. Damn, he didn't think he was sick. An he couldn't be sick! He had a lot of work. And he hadn't even started on his normal class work! Grumbling, he slid into his desk chair as frantically scribbled down thugs onto official looking sheets of paper. He felt lightheaded and very dizzy. Arthur's eyes lost focus on the paper before him. And out of nowhere, the president collapsed.

...

Francine arrived in her dorm, breathing out a deep breath. "I'm exhausted! You home Maddy?" "Over here!" Madeline's soft voice floated out from the small bathroom. "Okay." Francine set her bag down and flopped on her bed. She ran a hand through her blonde locks, worrying about Arthur. He had looked very sick. And she had no idea why. She had the sudden thought to ring him, before realising she didn't even have his number. "Damn. Well..I'm sure he's fine." she whispered, pulling out a notebook and a textbook to start on Philosophy homework. Maybe then would her kind be concentrated on something other than the Briton.

Even reading about the teachings of Aristotle, Socrates, and Confucius didn't distract her long enough.

So she decided to take a shower, another feeble attempt at clearing her mind from the day's trifles.

The water felt good as it ran down her skin and cleansed her hair. She squirted shampoo into her palm and rubbed her hands together, creating a subtle lather. Francine massaged her scalp with the shampoo, and her mind was put at ease, assuring herself that Arthur was fine. He was Arthur, after all.

She stepped out from the bathroom ten minutes later, her hair all brushed out and put into a sloppy ponytail. The clock told her that she had plenty time to do what she wanted, so she laid in her bed and turned on the telly. Once again, another rerun of Family Guy aired. Francine found the show mildly amusing, and even chuckled at parts. Madeline came in and sat next to her, a bowl of freshly popped popcorn in her lap "Have some." she grinned and the two female roommates spent a while watching TV programmes.

It was 1 and Francine tossed and turned in her bed, a bad feeling in her gut. She couldn't take it. Francine hopped out of her bed, change into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, and put on a coat. "I'll be back Maddy!" she whispered to her sleeping dorm mate. Then she slipped out the door, on her way to sneak into the boys' dormitory.

Alfred was worried. He saw the pain in Arthur's eyes, how pale he was, and how he was shaking. But he couldn't figure out why. And it bugged him, seeing as heroes were supposed to help others. And he was completely useless! Arthur was suffering silently, and Alfred could only standby and watch, unable to extend a helping hand. The American jumped on his bed, landing on his stomach. His face was buried in his pillow. A few angry curses slipped from his mouth, as he thought of his favourite British student council president. And speaking of the Briton, he still had yet to return. That really set alarms off in Alfred's head, but he shook it off, deciding to be optimistic and not assume the worst. He fixed up a plate of burgers and brought five cans of Coke to his bed and flipped on the telly, watching some mindless cartoon about a cat trying to catch a mouse. He cruised thought channels, stopping web he found an interesting rugby game on.

Time gradually passed. 9 slipped to 10, to 11, to 12, to 1. And Arthur was still not back.

Alfred was highly afraid. Arthur was always back before 1, I he wasn't at some pub or something. He threw on a jacket ad was about to go search the school when there was a knock on his door. He stood to open it, relieved. He assumed it was Arthur. But he let out a gasp of surprise to see Francine standing there. "Fran? Why are you here?" "Has Arthur returned?" "No. I was just going to the school to search for him." "Good. I'll be going with you. " "Hmm..alright frenchy. Let's go." he shut the door and the pair trudged towards the school.

When Arthur's finally fluttered open, he was hit with a huge headache. His limbs were achy and he was too weak to stand up. "W-what..happened?" he whispered, to no one. It was pitch black outside and he knew Alfred must be really worried. He struggled to his feet, shaking, and began collecting papers. He scribbled his name down on papers, and grabbed a few. He stood, swaying, and searched for his coat. Then the door burst open ad the lights flickered on. Arthur grumbled and shielded his eyes from the sudden light. "A-" Arthur fell over again, this time, landing in his chair. "Artie? Why are you here? What happened" "Dunno..passed out." Arthur's words were heavily slurred. Francine let out an audible gasp and helped Alfred to pick up the sick English teen.

Alfred and Francine gently set Arthur down in his bed. The Brit sneezed, and curled up, shaking. He was very pale and clammy, not to mention. "Why wouldn't he tell us if he wasn't feeling good?" Francine murmured, placing her hand on Arthur's forehead. "And he's burning up!" Alfred popped back in, with a cup of tea in his hand. "I dunno...maybe it's his pride that prevents him from tellin' us." Alfred set the cup on the table next to Arthur and sighed. "Now, just because we worked together doesn't mean we're friends or allies! I won't let you have Artie!" The American yelled. "Oh shut up American, you'll wake him. And I will never give up!" Francine smirked. Arthur moaned and shifted positions. "Well. I should be going. I'll see you later, idiot!" she turned and opened the door, walking out. Alfred sighed and searched for some medicine. "Good thing it's the weekend. I'll get some medicine tomorrow." Alfred sighed and changed into pyjamas. Then he settled down in his own bed, and fell asleep.

Arthur woke up, startled, before realising he was in his own bed. But he didn't know how he got there. Turning to the side, he noted that Alfred wasn't yet awake. Groaning, the English teen stumbled out of bed, putting a hand on his forehead. He had a major headache and felt achy. The Brit sluggishly entered the cooking area and fumbled around for the tea pot and container that held the tea leaves. When he had gotten the tea pot, a tea cup and the leaves, he began making his tea.

It occupied him for a good ten minutes.

After his tea was made, Arthur sat down on his bed with a scone in hand, and his tea on the table beside him. He was comfortable, despite his pounding head. It was around 11 when his American roommate awoke. "Iggy! You're up!" "It's Arthur and please don't yell. I have a headache." Arthur sighed, massaging his temples. "oh dude, sorry!" Alfred whispered, fixing himself a bagel and a cup of coffee, adding a whole bunch of sugar and creamer to the point where the coffee taste was almost unrecognisable. "I don't know how you can stand to drink that." "It's gooood! Anyway," Alfred said, spitting bagel crumbs from his mouth, "We need to go to the shops and buy some stuff." "Alright." Arthur stood, putting his empty cup in the sink. Then he disappeared into the bathroom, carrying clothes in his hand. Alfred sighed and sipped his drink. He had realised he loved Arthur a while back, but now he had competition. Francine. It was obvious she was into Arthur as well. 'Its okay. Arthur would never fall for her' he reassured himself. Around ten minutes later, Arthur exited the bathroom, dressed in black skinny jeans and a red turtleneck. "Hurry up and get ready Alfred. Hmm..I'll bring.. Do you think £150 is enough?" "Woah dude, you have that much?" "I work, git." Arthur rolled his eyes and turned away as Alfred began to undress himself blatantly. Clothed in only his boxers, Alfred rushed through his drawers and grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt and hoodie. The shirt read: Saints Row the Third. 'Another video game shirt' Arthur thought, sighing inwardly. "Kay, let's go!" Alfred grinned and opened the door for Arthur. "I'm not a girl!" Arthur snapped, walking out of the door.

It was chilly and the wind messed up Arthur's attempt to brush his hair. "Okay. First we need to get food!" Alfred shouted and grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him into a shop.

"Alfred, calm down! I have a budget. You can grab some things and I'll get things. Then we can narrow it down later." Arthur sighed and began walking down the aisles. He grabbed two boxes of cereal. One was a super sugary kind for his roommate and a box for him. Then he prowled around for meats and bread.

When Arthur met up with Alfred, the cart was overflowing. Alfred had grabbed tons of Ramen and coffee and sweets. "All of this? That will give you a heart attack! Ramen Noodles? And all of these sugary sweets?" Arthur frowned and began taking stuff out. "Only three boxes of these cake things. Ten package of Ramen and two tins of coffee and one bag of chips. Happy?" "Aw, fine." "Well! I need money for vital foods and other things. I don't see you contributing money!" Arthur snapped, going to checkout.

The total had came to seventy pounds. Arthur had gasped openly, and reluctantly forked over the money. "Next I need to go to the tea shop. Hold the bags, Al." Arthur handed the bags to Alfred and entered the shop. "Hey there, Arthur!" the shopkeeper smiled. Arthur was a regular. "Hello there, chap. Just purchasing more tea. I'd like the usual." "Earl Grey?" "Yes. And I'd like Chai as well." "Coming up! I know your favourites." the shopkeeper whistled as he retrieved Arthur's desired teas. When he had it all measured, the total came to forty pounds. "Thank you!" Arthur called, walking out of the shop. "only forty pounds left." He told Alfred "Need anything? No? Good." Arthur smirked and the two headed back to the dorm.

And both had forgotten about getting medicine for Arthur seeing as he was better.

Or, Arthur just hid it so well.

Francine had managed to get sleep last night, when her and Alfred had brought Arthur back and put him in bed. She had a strange dream. Her and Arthur were playing jump rope, when Alfred came out of nowhere and ambushed them with pickles. And then Arthur and Alfred proclaimed their love for each other and left Francine alone to eat the pickles.

She had no idea how her mind concocted such a strange dream, but she shrugged it off as she got dressed. Maddy had already left, on a date with Gilbert somewhere. Francine smiled and looked to her clock. Already 13:00! She had woken up very late. Shrugging, she grabbed a quick snack from the kitchen and ate. Francine didn't know why she was in such a rush, but she didn't fight herself. Francine threw on her peacoat, complete with matching green gloves, beret and scarf. Then she set out, letting her feet take her wherever they pleased.

Well, her feet landed her in front of Arthur and Alfred's dorm. Boys and girls could visit each others dorms freely on the weekends and on weekdays before a certain time . She swallowed. 'why can't I work up the courage to knock?' she frowned and raised a gloved hand. And knocked on the door feverishly.

She got no reply.

'I bet they aren't home.' why she felt relieved, she didn't know. "Well I might as well go shopping. Nothing else to do." she stuck her hands in her pocket and walked off, a bounce in her step.

Her plans were to stop at the café first, but it quickly became apparent that it wouldn't happen when Francine caught sight of Arthur and Alfred shopping together. She followed them secretly, nothing how Arthur seemed genuinely happy. 'Maybe I should give seem so happy' Francine sighed. 'but wait! Arthur might not even be gay! So I have a chance!' she let out a little squeal and Arthur's head turned in her direction. She quickly hid behind a pole, breathing heavy all the sudden. When the coast was clear, she skittered off after them.

/\/\/\|/\/\/\

**Don't worry, the whole story won't be this boring. It has to start somewhere, you know?**

**This chapter was kind of short, do please don't kill me. /shot**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Things will start picking up when they get back to school on Monday**.

Excuse spelling mistakes. These are typed on my phone.


End file.
